Love Your Soldiers Like Your Children
Love Your Soldiers Like Your Children is the 29th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the fourth episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary Kan-u is first seen, thinking about Gentoku, in a very sexual manner, as she day dream about kissing her in the seito Academy library. She soon awakens from her day dream, to find Koumei taking a book from Gentoku. She then proceeds to scare Gentoku, after forcefully asking her how she felt about her. Kan-u then goes to the Seito mailing where, she finds a whole bunch of mail in her box. She is then met with admiring fans, who were the one's who probably mailed most her the gifts she had received, Ekitoku then appears telling her that Tokusou Tokubou was looking for her. Tokusou tells Kan-u, Ekitoku, and Kansho to clean the academy, as he has to go out to buy some Sake. Hakufu, Chuubou, and Koukin are then seen going to Seito academy, as they were on a visit, to increase the bonds. They also brings food, as Gentoku suggested, since she believes friendships can be built better over a full stomach. Ekitoku is then seen, accidentally dropping some necklaces. She then wears it, which causes her to act very sensitive, and matronly, causing her to be overly excited, when Kansho accidentally touches her. Kan-u is able to take it off of her. Koumei then appears and tells them that it is a heart revealing stone, which is said to be a magical stone, said to show their true self. Kansho then puts on the necklace, and begins to grope Ekitoku. He then shows that his perverted side, as this seems to be his true nature, angering both Kan-u and Ekitoku, although Kan-u was able to take it off of him, and Ekitoku promptly kicked him. Kansho is then seen cleaning up the building by himself, as punishment for his pervertness displayed earlier. Gentoku then appears, talking to Koumei first which in turn makes Kan-u jealous, although Ekitoku tells her that she has been spacing out a lot, which causes Gentoku to take a close look at her, but is interrupted by Koumei, who already had plans to leave and eat out by the trees. Kan-u then, wanting to know how Gentoku felt about her, decides to grab the heart revealing stone necklace, and decides to try them out on Gentoku. Gentoku is seen with a sleeping Koumei, and Kan-u stalking them. Kan-u tries to sneak up on her, but she is spotted by Gentoku, who was able to notice her smell. Kan-u then gives her the heart revealing stone necklace, which she puts on, to only show that Gentoku has always shown her true personality. Kan-u is then disappointed by the results, but is rejuvenated by Gentoku saying she like her, but then once again disappointed as Gentoku said she also liked a bunch of their friends. Gentoku then puts the necklace on her, which reveals Kan-u true feelings for Gentoku, but before she can show them, Kan-u is interrupted by Hakufu and friends, to which Kan-u grabs Gentoku and runs away. Shiryuu then asks what had happened, and after Ekitoku explains, Shiryuu goes after her, but not after Ekitoku finds the heart revealing necklace on her as well. Kan-u is then seen with Gentoku, in the library of Seito, where she tries to engage in sexual activity, but then she is once again interrupted by Shiryuu. They then go outside where the begin to clash over Gentoku. Their blades clash, and they seem to be evenly matched, and before they are able to clash one more time, the Seito master stops them, and takes off the necklaces, ultimately ending the fight. Kan-u finding out that she had disrespected her leader, she decides to end her life, only to have her be stopped by Gentoku, who tells her she will be sad if she had died. Kan-u then tries to take the blame, but Hakufu, tells her that it was a magical necklace, that made anyone who wore it want to fight. They then celebrate their reunion. Shimei, and Ryofu are then seen togeather, at the doctor, trying to relocate Ryofu's memory, but to no avail as it was stated that the day was a lost. Shiemi, and Ryofu then decide to go out, but are then met with a familiar face, Saji has revealed himself. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Shimei Ryomou * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Unchou Kan-u * Ekitoku Chouhi * Kansho Kochu * Koumei Shokatsuryou * Shiryuu Chou-un * Tokusou Shibaki Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes